


Бесконечнее и медленней империй

by tsvyak



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Empathy, Exploration, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, New Planets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvyak/pseuds/tsvyak
Summary: Планета Земля переживает катастрофу и присоединяется к Лиге, возглавляемой инопланетной расой. В поисках другой, пригодной для жизни землян планеты обнаруживается загадочный Мир-4470, но лететь до планеты не одну сотню лет, и неизвестно, что ждет Крайних Изыскателей на той стороне Вселенной





	Бесконечнее и медленней империй

**Author's Note:**

> i did not expect this work to be so huge o_o  
> i hope one day i will translate this work in english. but now i suggest you to enjoy the original version. it would be nice, if you liked it!!
> 
> you can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8249332) : )

Более десятков лет Земля отправляет исследовательские корабли для поиска новой, неизведанной и пригодной для жизни планеты. Все Известные Миры, входившие в состав Лиги, брали начало на планете Хейн и к рвению землян отделиться от них относились как к должному.

  
Вся Лига содействовала Земле в исследованиях: предоставляла оборудование, корабли и даже исследователей, которых, к сожалению, было не так уж и много. И неудивительно: кто согласится оставить все, что имеет, и отправиться в дальнее путешествие на несколько десятков — а то и сотен! — лет неизвестно куда? Ни один нормальный человек, который успел хотя бы раз в жизни долететь от Земли до Хейна за десяток лет, ни за что бы не согласился на такое снова.

  
Да, у всех Крайних Изыскателей есть единственная общая особенность: все они нездоровы.

Им нечего и некого терять. Они неудачники. Они  _психи_.

***

Группа из десяти Крайних Изыскателей, одетых в серебристую экипировку, поднялась на борт своего корабля 'Гам' по небольшой стыковочной трубе. Все они были с Земли, что вышло удачно и немного странно: чаще всего получалось так, что минимум один член экипажа оказывался из другого Мира. 

Когда все исследователи оказались на борту, начались длительные минуты полета до Мира-4470. Ради сохранения запасов топлива корабль в безграничном космосе двигался медленно, словно черепаха в пустыне. Пока Математик-Навигатор Некомару Нидай контролировал направление 'Гама', Изыскатели пытались поближе узнать друг друга.

— Он не внушает мне доверия, — фыркнул Казуичи Сода, Специалист по Жестким Наукам (химия, физика, и так далее). — Он не в своем уме. Не представляю, как его взяли сюда: кажется, что Власти просто решили провести эксперимент, где мы — подопытные кролики.

— Сейчас чаще используются хомяки, — вежливо сказал Нагито Комаэда, Специалист по Мягким Наукам (психология, экология, и так далее). — К тому же у Гандама особый случай. Он является первым больным, излечившемся от детского аутизма, который считался неизлечимым. Великий психоаналитик, известный как Импостер, рассудил, что причиной аутистического состояния заключается в сверхнормальной способности к эмпатии, и разработал соответствующий метод лечения. Стоит сказать, что терапия завершилась полным успехом.

— Успехом?

— Ну да. Гандам сейчас абсолютно не аутистичен.

— И абсолютно невыносим.

— Понимаете, Казуичи, — Нагито полуулыбнулся и положил руку ему на плечо, — защитно-агрессивная реакция не является контролируемым процессом и зависит от привычек, воспитания, невнимательности и так далее. Вы до такой степени приучились отталкивать от себя то, что вам неприятно, что не замечаете этого, а Гандам замечает. Из-за того, что он воспринимает не только ваши чувства, но и свои собственные, их трудно отличить. Он чувствует любое раздражение, и поскольку в результате лечения перестал пользоваться аутистическим способом защиты, он прибегает к защитно-агрессивному механизму.

Он говорил еще очень долго, пока сидящий неподалеку Биолог Хаджиме Хината не спросил его:

— А выключить нас он не может?

— Как на ушах нет век, так и у эмпатии нет выключателя, — пожал плечами Нагито. — Гандам слышит нас, хочет он того или нет.

— Неужели ему известно, о чем мы думаем? — подала голос Механик-Инженер Чиаки Нанами, прислонившись спиной к стене.

— Нет, — рявкнул Казуичи. — Эмпатия — не телепатия. Ей никто не наделен.

— Однако, — начал Нагито, улыбаясь еще шире, — перед моим отъездом из одного недавно открытого мира поступил чрезвычайно интересный доклад, где нашлась мутировавшая раса, которая обладает весьма интересной способностью к телепатии...

Он продолжал говорить. Остальные поняли, что могут говорить одновременно с ним, но это его, по всей видимости, не беспокоило.

Чиаки успела сползти по стене вниз, и чувство, что веки тяжеляют, стало сильнее.

— Так почему же Гандам нас ненавидит? — зевнула она и, как можно было понять по затянувшемуся молчанию, уснула.

— Может, он просто ведет себя так, словно мы ему ненавистны, — сказала Координатор Соня Невермайнд своим на удивление спокойным голосом. — Одного я не понимаю: если наша враждебность причиняет ему вред, то зачем он ее усугубляет своими нападками и оскорблениями? Не пойми меня неправильно, Нагито, я уважаю труды доктора Импостера, но, думаю, аутизм был бы лучше...

Она смолкла. В кабину вошел Гандам.

Гандам Танака выглядел так, словно его освежевали. Сквозь бледную, почти серую кожу местами проступали вены. Связки кистей руки (другая была плотно обмотана бинтами) и кости были заметны так же сильно, как и мешки под его бесцветными глазами. Не красными, не серыми —  _пустыми_. Цвет его глаз сошел на нет, и в них была лишь холодная прозрачность, что свойствена воде. Он никогда не смотрел на людей прямо, а на лице, рассеченном подозрительно серым шрамом, ничего не выражалось.

— Согласен, — прервал тишину Гандам, когда давление взглядов, устремленных к нему, стало невыносимым. — Даже аутистическое отчуждение, подобное трансу, было бы лучше смога ваших дешевых и подержанных эмоций. Смысл пылать ко мне особой ненавистью сейчас, Казуичи? Видеть меня не можете? На дух не переносите? И кто тут, к чертовой матери, передвинул мои пленки? Неужели нельзя самим дойти до простой истины, что никто не смеет трогать мои вещи?!

— Гандам, — вздохнула Ассистент Хиеко Сайонджи, словно вот-вот ударит себя рукой по лбу, — ну почему ты так невыносим?

Она с любознательным выражением вечного наблюдателя подняла глаза. Чиаки тревожно вертелась во сне: она никогда не любила раздоры.

— А почему бы мне и не быть невыносимым? — сказал Гандам. Он не смотрел на Хиеко и держался ото всех как можно дальше, словно вот-вот уйдет. — У вас нет никакого повода, чтобы я менял свое поведение.

Весьма терпеливый и сдержанный Хаджиме возразил:

— А ничего, что нам предстоит несколько лет совместной работы? Нам жилось бы лучше, если бы...

— Сколько раз мне нужно применить мощь своего голоса и воззвать к вашему разуму, чтобы вы поняли, как мне на вас плевать? — сказал Гандам, забрал свои пленки и вышел.

— Мне кажется, — шепнул Хината Соне, — что Власти выставили его для нас как неприятный сюрприз. Это было очевидно: экспедиция потерпит неудачу.

***

— Что есть эмоции, Гандам? — спросила однажды Соня Невермайнд, встретившись с Сенсором в главной кабине. Она надеялась, что такой случайный разговор поможет установить хоть какое-то взаимопонимание. — Что ты улавливаешь?

— Всякое дерьмо, — раздраженно ответил он. — Отбросы Вселенной, в которых я погряз. И ваши эмоции туда тоже входят.

— Я просто хотела уточнить кое-что...

Ей казалось, что она была спокойна как никогда.

— Не нужно врать, что тебя что интересовало. Ты пыталась подобраться ко мне, словно змея, готовая придушить своим гневом. Ты даже не хотела понять меня, хоть и подавляла свое отвращение, страх и безумное любопытство. Это как ткнуть палкой труп, чтобы наблюдать за червями, которые копошатся в нем. Поймите раз и навсегда: не хочу никаких подкрадываний и попыток узнать меня, мне хочется, чтобы меня оставили в покое! — На его коже появились красно-фиолетовые прожилки, а мешки широко распахнутых глаз стали еще заметнее, чем были. — Так катись копаться в своих отходах дальше, жалкая ты сука!

— Успокойтесь, — сказала она тем же ровным тоном и ушла в свою кабину.

Гандам был прав: Соня действительно пыталась заинтересовать его. Но что в этом плохого? Разве это не было проявлением уважения? Задавая свой вопрос, она, может, и чувствовала недоверие, но в бо́льшей мере ей было жаль его, этого невыносимого сукина сына. Чего он вообще ждал, когда себя так вел?

— Бедный урод. — Именно так его охарактеризовал Хаджиме, когда Соня вкратце пересказала ему диалог. — Его вывернутый наизнанку аутизм явно не пойдет никому на пользу.

— Будем надеяться, что Власти не от балды учредили должность Сенсора специально для него.

— Говоришь прямо как Нагито.

— Так вы общаетесь? — с интересом спросила Соня. — Он пытался поговорить с Гандамом?

— Ну как пытался, — усмехнулся Биолог, — он строит планы по тому, как завязать с ним диалог. Нагито кажется настолько беззаботным, что видит хорошее абсолютно во всем. Он даже меня пытался втянуть в разговоры с Гандамом, но ты же знаешь, что я не доверяю ему. Может, он и умный, и от него будет хотя бы минимальная польза, но как человек он явно неприятен.  


  
— От него должен быть толк, — сказала она с решительностью.

Ее голос дрогнул. Она подавляла свои личную неуравновешенность и глубокое недоверие к самой себе.

***

На корабле не царило согласие, но когда на мониторах Некомару появился Мир-4470, все пошло на лад. Вот оно, темно-зеленое сокровище, ради которого десять исследователей пролетели через всю Вселенную. Даже эгоизм Гандама помог укрепить их сплоченность.

— Может быть, — сказал Комаэда невзначай, — он послан в качестве козла отпущения. Возможно, его влияние в конце концов будет плодотворным.

Они вышли на орбиту. На той стороне, где стояла ночь, не было ни огней, ни свечений, ничего, что мог оставить кто-то  _живой_. 'Гам' спустился на равнину, поросшую чем-то вроде травы: толстые гибкие стебли задевали выставленные наружу обзорные камеры и залепляли линзы мелкой пыльцой.

— Похоже, это чистая фитосфера, — сообщил Хаджиме. — Гандам, ты улавливаешь здесь что-нибудь чувствующее?

Ответа не последовало. Все повернулись к выделенному ему экрану. Сенсор отошел от него и наливал чай.

Стальная жесткость военной дисциплины в команде из сумасшедших Крайних Изыскателей была явно не тем, что лучше всего использовать. Однако непостижимым решением Властей Соне Невермайнд было присвоено звание Координатора, и теперь она впервые решила этим воспользоваться.

— Сенсор Гандам Танака, — сказала она своим твердым голосом, — пожалуйста, ответьте Хаджиме.

— Как я могу 'уловить' здесь что-то, — не оборачиваясь, ответил он, — если пространство вокруг меня, словно банка с червями, кишат эмоции девяти персон, абсолютно неспособных контролировать свои чувства? Когда мне будет о чем сообщить, я сообщу. Не стоит напоминать о возложенных на меня обязанностях, дабы я не сложил их с себя, Соня.

— Отлично. Надеюсь, в дальнейшем приказы вам не понадобятся. — Голос Координатора был звучен и спокоен, однако Гандам чуть вздрогнул, будто ощутил прилив злобы, пробирающей ее изнутри.

Биолог был прав: животных нет даже среди микроорганизмов. Все формы жизни существовали засчет фотосинтеза или продуктов разложения — жизнь или смерть, но никак не жизнь. Растения, бесчисленные растения, покрывавшие планету багровым, зеленым, красным, синим, фиолетовым, коричневым цветами, неподвижно находились в этой тишине. Бесконечной тишине. Перемещался лишь теплый ветер, трепавший листья и несший пыльцу с пустошей, полных разноцветным вереском. И леса, где никогда не ступала ничья нога и куда никогда не падал ничей взгляд. Красота, тишина и безмятежное одиночество.

***

— Бедняга Гандам, — сказала Махиру Койзуми, Био и Тех, выводя воздухолет к Северному полюсу. — Мозги как приемник высшего класса, а принимать нечего.

— Он как-то говорил, что не выносит растения, — со смешком сказала Хиеко.

— Мне они тоже не внушает доверия, — влез в разговор летевший с ними Казуичи, глядя на фиолетовые волны полей и лесов.

— А я вот думаю, что они ему понравятся: они хотя бы не донимают его, в отличие от нас. Хотя, — она задумчиво пожевала губы, — это же все живое. А раз живое, значит, Гандам его не выносит. 

— Боже правый, он хоть что-нибудь в этой Вселенной выносит? — закатила глаза Ассистент, и в их уголках тут же проявились слезы. — Однажды я случайно коснулась, а он оттолкнул меня, словно я... — Она демонстративно всхлипнула. — ... какая-то грязная свинья. Мы все для него свиньи!

Она расплакалась. Однако ни Соде, ни Койзуми не пришлось ее успокаивать: Сайонджи быстро пришла в себя, когда ей расхотелось лить слезы, да и в них не было особого смысла.

Трое Изыскателей приземлились на Северном полюсе и приступили к работе. В отличие от них и остальных шести, Гандама никто не приглашал на вылазки в качестве пилота, фотографа или учетчика, а сам он не изъявлял желания. Бо́льшую часть времени он проводил на корабле, пропуская через компьютеры данные о классификации, кривые собирал Хаджиме. Позднее он стал также ассистировать Чиаки, чья работа заключалась в уходе и ремонте аппаратуры. Она стала подолгу спать — по двадцать пять часов в тридцатидвухчасовой день — и могла отключиться прямо за работой.

Однажды Координатор осталась на корабле, чтобы пронаблюдать за этим. На нем не было никого более, кроме них и Терапевта Микан Тсумики: в тот день у нее случился эпилептический припадок, и Нагито подключил ее к системе. Формируя отчеты, Соня приглядывала за Гандамом и Чиаки.

— Может, лучше использовать четыреста двадцать микровальдо для соединения этого контакта? — предложила Нанами.

— Конечно!

— Извини, просто увидела, что у тебя четырехсотые...

— Хорошо, я поняла и обязательно заменю. Если мне понадобится совет, я его попрошу.

Через минуту Соня оглянулась. Разумеется, Чиаки уже уснула, опустив голову на стол.

—  _Гандам_.

Он не повернулся к ней, но, нетерпеливо дернув плечами, дал понять, что слушает.

— Я в жизни не поверю, что ты не знал об уязвимости Чиаки.

— Я не отвечаю за ее психопатические реакции. 

— Но отвечаете за свои собственные. Для работы Чиаки нужна нам. Если ты не можешь сдержать свою враждебность к ней, то лучше просто избегай ее. 

Гандам отложил инструменты и встал.

— О, я бы с радостью, Соня Невермайнд! — мстительно сказал он. — Ты даже представить не можешь, каково испытывать ее страхи, по принуждению разделять ее опасения и сжиматься от страха перед чем угодно!

— Уж не пытаешься ли ты оправдать свою жестокость? — Соня краем глаза заметила, как ее руки трясутся от злобы. — Почему ты делишь эмоции, но не проявляешь сочувствия?

—  _Сочувствие_ , — проговорил он. — Сочувствие. Что ты сама понимаешь о сочувствии?

Соня не сводила с него глаз, а он по-прежнему не глядел на нее.

— Хочешь, чтобы я описал твои эмоции, что ты испытываешь ко мне, вербально? — сказал он. — Я умею делать это точнее даже вас: я обучен анализу реакций в процессе восприятия.

— Но как ты можешь думать о добрых чувствах от меня, если ведешь себя так паршиво?

— Какая разница, как я себя  _веду_ , если от этого все равно ничего не изменится? Или, по-твоему, все нормальные люди состоят из одной любви и доброты? Передо мной другой выбор: презрение или ненависть, и я выбираю второе, готовый принять на себя все удары эмоций, а не дрожать от них, словно осиновый лист.

— Вздор все это. Больше похоже на жалость к себе. У каждого человека ведь есть...

— Но я-то не человек, — стиснул зубы Гандам. — Есть все вы, и есть я. Единственный в своем роде.

Этот проблеск эгоизма встрепенул ее, она смолкла и наконец сказала без злобы, без жалости, без чувств:

— Ты мог бы себя убить.

— К сожалению, это немного не в моем духе, — с издевкой ответил он, — я не склонен к депрессии. Но чего тебе нужно от меня?

— Уезжайте, Сенсор. Пощадите себя и нас. Возьмите воздухолет и записывающую аппаратуру и отправляйтесь считать разновидности в лесу: ни Хината, ни Комаэда туда еще не добирались. Выберите участков в пределах действия радиосвязи, но за пределами эмпатического воздействия, и выходите на связь каждый день, в восемь и двадцать четыре часа.

***

Гандам отбыл, и в течение пяти дней от него поступало лишь лаконичное 'все в порядке'. Настроение в командe Крайних Изыскателей переменилось, словно погода: Чиаки стала спать гораздо меньше, Микан взялась за свою лютню (музыка приводила Гандама в бешенство), Некомару, Казуичи, Нагито, Хаджиме и Соня дружно перестали принимать транквилизаторы, а Махиру и Хиеко стали громче хохотать, когда в который раз засиживались допоздна за разговорами. Работа ладилась.

Во время одной из вылазок Специалист по Жестким Наукам прибежал обратно на корабль, едва пробравшись сквозь темные дебри.  


  
— Что-то в лесу... — Он тяжело дышал и дрожал всем существом, широко распахнув глаза. — Что-то большое. Оно двигалось за мной. Я только поставить отметку уровня, как что-то... Оно качнулось в мою сторону, вылетело из ниоткуда. Позади меня. — Он уставился на остальных. Его светлый взгляд казался нездорово тусклым: то ли от ужаса, то ли от изнеможения.

Хината помог Соде сесть. Все ждали, пока он успокоится и сможет снова нормально говорить.

— Итак, давайте еще раз: все и по порядку. Ты что  _увидел_...

— Неотчетливо. Только движение. Целенаправленное. Я не знаю, что это, но оно могло двигаться само по себе. Среди деревьев или как их там можно назвать. У кромки лесов.

У Хаджиме был мрачный вид. 

— На тебя не могло напасть что-то  _живое_. Его здесь просто нет.

— Может, это случайно упавшая лоза? — предложил Нагито, пытаясь помочь навести на правильный путь.

— Нет, — замотал головой Казуичи. — Оно было быстрым, спускалось меж ветвей, прямо на меня. А шум напоминал треск. Если это не животное, то хер знает, что это было! Но оно было большим, как минимум с человека...

— Наверное, Гандам в Тарзана играл, — нервно хихикнула Хиеко, но ни один не улыбался. Махиру широко раскрыла глаза, а затем моргнула: наверное, представила себе эту картину.

Некомару хотел предложить идею с животными, но решил придержать ее: пока что не было найдено ни одного вида, которого можно было бы подозревать.

— Среди древообразных становится не по себе, — тихо и сдержанно начал Биолог. — Окраска и расположение стволов, особенно свернутых спиралью, обладают гипнотическим свойством. Возможно, другие виды могут вызвать галлюцинации...

— Так ты поэтому откладывал работу в лесах? — подал голос Нагито, стоявший рядом с ним. — Ну я же говорил, что в случае сомнений стоит пойти вместе.

Его возмущения были подавлены угнетающим молчанием.

— Оно было там, — пробормотал Сода, нервно облизнув губы. — Что-то. И двигалось на меня. Пыталось  _напасть_.

Когда в ту ночь Гандам вышел на связь, Хаджиме рассказал о случившемся.

— Хммм, — раздался неприятный хрип из рации. — Нет. Это просто бред.

— По факту ты знаешь о лесе больше, чем любой из нас, — с непоколебимой вежливостью сказал Биолог. — Вы согласны, что лесное окружение оказывает на органы восприятия тревожное и далее галлюциногенное воздействие?

— Я согласен, что органы восприятия Казуичи нетрудно потревожить. Просто держите его в лаборатории. Это все?

— На сегодня да, — сказал Хаджиме, и Гандам отключился.

***

Никто не мог поверить рассказу Казуичи, но в то же время никто не отрицал, что все это было на самом деле. К тому же это было сложно: они находились в чужом мире, и каждый, кто был вблизи леса, сам ощущал неясный ходу и прилив дурных предчувствий, стоя у 'деревьев'. ('Пока можем звать их так, — сказал Хаджиме. — По внешнему виду и структуре они ими и являются). Сошлись все на том, что никому не было комфортно и вечно казалось, что кто-то за ними наблюдает.

— Надо с этим срочно разобраться, — восклицал Сода и просто, чтобы его, как и Танаку, послали в лес для исследований и наблюдений, а Хиеко и Махиру планировали отправиться вдвоем. Хаджиме обозначил для них всех лесистую местность, что была недалеко от запретной для пребывания местности, исследуемой Гандамом. Биолог также запретил носить оружия. Три дня все выходили на связь два раза в сутки. Казуичи сообщил, что видел за рекой полусогнутую страшную фигуру; Хиеко говорила, что слышала что-то, бродившее возле палатки; Махиру рассказала, как ей показалось, что что-то холодное коснулось ее плеча.

— На этой планете  _нет_  животных, — упорно твердил Хината.

На следующий день Гандам не вышел на утреннюю связь.

Соня, не особо любившая задержки, прождала меньше получаса, а затем вместе с Хаджиме отправилась в тот район, где — как он сам говорил — находился Гандам. Но когда воздухолет завис над непроглядным, безграничным морем пурпурной листвы, ее охватила паника: 'Как мы его найдем?'

— Давай высадимся на берегу. Он как раз говорил, что приземлился там. Уйти далеко он не смог бы при всем своем желании: подсчет разновидностей — весьма долгая работа.

— А вот и его воздухолет, — сказала Соня, заметив инородный блеск среди теней растений. Она перевела воздухолет в режим парения и сбросила лестницу. — Ну что ж, приступим.

Они успели отойти от реки как все звуки оборвались, а свет стал тускнее. Соня хотела достать пистолет, но, взглянув на безоружного Хаджиме, передумала. Только рука сама к нему тянулась. Мягкая и серая кора почти одинаковых и огромных стволов была мягкой, а темные листья, словно гирлянды, свисали с верхушек. Почва под ногами пружинила и не имела ни единого следа — она была поистине нетронутой.

— Я нашла палатку, — сказала Соня и съежилась от звука собственного голоса, нарушившего покой. В палатке лежали спальный мешок, пара книг и небольшой ящик с продовольствием.

Координатор и Биолог осторожно кружили возле палатки, держась друг у друга на виду в этом бесконечном сумраке. Менее чем в тридцати метрах от палатки она споткнулась о Гандама, когда шла на блеск записной книжки.

Он лежал меж двух деревьев с огромными корнями. Его голова и руки были покрыты кровью, которая местами уже высохла, а местами еще сочилась.

Вскоре на подмогу пришел Хаджиме; в сумерках его румяное лицо казалось совсем бледным.

— Умер?

— Нет. Его ударили сзади. Несколько раз. — Пальцы Сони ощупывали залитые кровью виски и затылок. — Оружие или инструмент... Трещин нет.

Она взяла за эмпата плечи, чтобы можно было его поднять, и тогда он открыл глаза. Она держала его низко, склоняясь над лицом. Бледные губы Гандама скривились. Смертельный ужас овладел Соней. Вскрикнув, она вскочила на ноги и, спотыкаясь, попыталась убежать в полумрак. Ее поймал Хаджиме, и от его прикосновения и ровного голоса страх стал понемногу уходить.

— Что такое? Что случилось? — все спрашивал он.

— Я не знаю, — всхлипнула она. Сердце билось так сильно, что болью отдавалось в ребрах, и помутилось в глазах. — Страх... Паника... Я посмотрела в его глаза.

— Не по себе стало нас обоим. Что очень странно...

— Я уже в порядке. Давай лучше доставим его на корабль и окажем помощь.

Действуя с бессмысленной поспешностью, они дотащили его до дела реки и, продев у него под мышками веревку, стали поднимать наверх. Его втащили в воздухолет, и судно улетело прочь. Когда лесна миновали, Соня глубоко выдохнула и подключила воздухолет к лучу возврата.

— На меня накатил такой ужас, что я чуть не потеряла сознание. Со мной никогда такого не было.

— Я... тоже беспричинно испугался, — сказал Хаджиме вялым голосом. Его потрясение до сих пор не спало. — Не так сильно, конечно. Но так же беспричинно.

— Это случилось, когда я его держала. Кажется, он даже на миг пришел в себя.

—  _Эмпатия_?.. — Хината с опаской взглянул на лежавшего сзади Танаку. — Надеюсь, он расскажет нам, что на него напало.

***

Они прибыли на 'Гам', и там поднялась новая волна паники. Неумелая жестокость этого нападения казалась зловещей и приводила в замешательство. Пока Микан, едва передвигаясь на ватных ногах, оказывала Гандаму помощь и подключала к системам, остальные Крайние Изыскатели (Хиеко, Махиру и Казуичи были на радиосвязи) думали, что это могло быть, помимо животных, чье существование на Мире-4470 так упорно отрицал Хаджиме. Одни предположения были страшнее и бредовее других. Когда фобия Койзуми заявила о себе и она говорила только о Темных Эго, следующих за людьми, троих отозвали на корабль. Больше никто не выходил наружу.

Гандам потерял немало крови за то время, что пролежал меж корней, а из-за сотрясения и ушибов он и вовсе впал в кому. После выхода из комы его сильно лихорадило, и он несколько раз звал жалобным голосом:  


  
— Доктор Импостер...

Спустя два дня он полностью пришел в сознание, и тогда Соня и Хаджиме пришли узнать у него, что случилось.

— Гандам, ты можешь рассказать, что нас тебя напало?

Стеклянный взгляд скользнул мимо лица Хаджиме.

— На тебя напали, — мягко напомнила Соня, делая вид, что не замечает бегающего взгляда. — Наверное, ты еще этого не вспомнил. На тебя напали, когда ты был в лесу...

Гандам вскрикнул и судорожно начал хватать ртом воздух, его глаза широко раскрылись от ужаса.

— Лес... в лесу...

— Что в лесу?

По выражению его лица было ясно: он знал ответ, но не мог его озвучить. Его трясло.

Когда дрожь прошла, Сенсор, не моргнув, сказал:

— Я не знаю.

 _Ложь_. Это с досадой предположила Соня и с ненавистью понял Хаджиме.

— Что на вас напало?

— Не знаю.

— Не говорите так.

— Я не знаю.

— Послушай, — процедил Биолог, сжимая кулаки. Соня напряглась, а Гандам наконец посмотрел ему в глаза. — От тебя может зависеть жизнь каждого из нас. Ты  _должен_ нам сказать!

— Я не знаю, — дрожащим голосом просипел он, даже не скрывая, что увиливает от ответа. Он слаб. Он больше не может так.

Хаджиме дернулся с места и взял его за грудки.

— Нет, ты  _знаешь_...

Координатор встала и не медля положила ему руку на плечо — вероятно, сильно сжав, — и он, дернувшись, отпустил его и ушел. Вероятнее всего, в свою кабину, чтобы принять двойную, а то и тройную дозу транквилизаторов.

С подавляемой ненавистью, обжигавшей горло, Соня взглянула на Гандама. Как человек, так переполненный эгоизмом, достоин жизни? Ему не следовало жить. Следовало умереть. Почему эту голову и впрямь не раскроило?

— То есть вы  _точно_  уверены, что не смогли разобрать, что на вас напало?

— Я даже свои мысли не могу разобрать до конца, — измученно сказал он, пытаясь говорить с той же ноткой гордости, что и обычно. — Все сторонние шумы подсознания, неприязнь и прочие отбросы словно пытаются смешать меня с ними. Весь негатив, ненависть, вся неприязнь — яд быстрого действия. Я пропитан им и больше не хочу...

— И будете питать его и дальше, — выдала она, резко вставая, и закусила губу. Слова извинений начали копиться в горле, охлаждая вспышку внезапно возникшего недовольства.

Сенсор долго молчал. Он лежал разбитый, побелевший; беспомощно сложенные руки, глаза, в уголках которых скопились слезы.

Соня села обратно и немного погодя накрыла его руку своей. Он попытался высвободиться, но не хватило сил.

— Гандам, — прошептала она, — прости. Мне очень жаль. Я желаю тебе только добра. Позволь мне быть доброжелательной к тебе, Гандам. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

Она смолкла, подбирая слова, и всхлипнула от собственных мыслей.

— Теперь я поняла. Это был один из нас. Нет, можете не отвечать, может, я ошиблась, но тут нет ошибки... На этой планете  _есть_  животные. Их десять. Мне все равно, кто это сделал, ведь это могла сделать и я, причем прямо сейчас. Я  _понимаю_. Просто я не знала, как это происходит. Нам всем очень трудно осознать, Гандам. Но послушай: а если бы на месте страха и ненависти была любовь... Разве любви не бывает?

Он несильно повернул голову к Соне.

— Нет.

Вся чувственность речей Сони оборвалась одним отказом.  _Нет_. В груди на медленном огне начинало кипеть отчаяние и горечь.

— Почему нет? Почему ее никогда не бывает? Неужели все люди так слабы? Ничего, лежи спокойно. Но сейчас-то злобы нет, ведь так? Сочувствие, доброжелательность... Ты чувствуешь это, Гандам? Ты  _чувствуешь_?

— Помимо... прочего, — еле слышно сказал он.

— Наверное, шумы моего подсознания и подсознания остальных... Ты знаешь, когда мы нашли тебя, и я тебя перевернула, то ты почти пришел в себя. Ты был в ужасе, и я ощутила это. Так сильно, что на минуту потеряла голову от страха. Ты боишься меня?

— Нет.

Рука Сони еще накрыла его руку, а он совсем расслабился и погружался в сон, словно долгое время мучился в агониях, а потом боль ушла.

— Лес... — пробормотал он. — Боится.

Гандам начал засыпать, и она больше не стала донимать его. Она знала, что чувствует сама, а значит, что чувствует и он. Сомнений не было: существует только одно чувство, способное в одно мгновение полностью превратиться в свою противоположность. 

 _Любовь_. Соня только сейчас начала проникаться любовью и пониманием, когда держала его за руку, и между ней и Гандамом появился легкий, едва ощутимый ток, которого он так страшился. Он спал, и белые губы, поджатые в тонкую линию, ослабли. Соня заметила на его лице то, чего не видел ранее никто: улыбку. Очень слабую и очень скоро угасшую.

***

Гандам оказался вынослив: на следующий день он уже мог сидеть и хотел есть. Хаджиме хотел снова спросить его, но Соня велела подождать. Она завесила полиэтиленом дверь в кабину Сенсора, как часто делал он сам.

— Это действительно снижает эмпатическое воздействие? — спросила она, осторожно и с мягкостью: именно таким тоном они теперь говорили друг с другом.

— Нет. Это, скорее, самоубеждение. Доктор Импостер считал, что он помогает... Может, его предложения верны. Немного.

— Он еще жив? — спросила Соня, подумав о невероятном одиночестве Гандама и о причудливой жестокости великих медиков.

Из раздумий ее вывел принужденный хохот Сенсора:

— Он умер как минимум два столетия назад, — сказал он. — Координатор, вы разве не помните, где мы находимся? Мы словно гадкие утята: каждый покинул свою небольшую семью.

За поэлитиленовой завесой виделись смутные фигуры других Крайних Изыскателей. Их тихие голоса звучали напряженно. Чиаки спала, Микан делала на терапии, а Махиру бегала туда-сюда за лампами, чтобы свет в ее каюте не отбрасывал тени.

— Они напуганы, — сказала Соня, и холод дрожью пробежался по ее затылку. — У каждого свои представления о том, что напало на тебя. Может, и правильно, что ты не пытаешься их понять; но почему мы все такие хлипкие, почему не можем посмотреть своим страхам в лицо, почему чуть что — сразу прячемся? Мы все настолько ненормальные?

— И скоро станем еще более ненормальными, чем мы есть.

— Почему?

— Там действительно что-то  _есть_.

— Нечто чувствующее?

— Чувствование.

— В лесу?

Он кивнул.

— Что это...?

— Страх. — На лице Гандама снова появилось напряжение, и он беспокойно дернулся. — Так вышло, что я упал, но не сразу потерял сознание, или ощущал, что оно возвращалось ко мне несколько раз, словно был в параличе. 

— Так и было. 

— Я лежал и не мог подняться. Оказался в этой грязи, мягком лиственном перегное. Перепачканный, я не мог пошевельнуться, не мог видеть. Словно я оказался в земле, погрузился в нее — стал ее частью. Чувствуя корни, я понимал, что нахожусь меж двух деревьев, словно внутри меня не только корни. Я ощутил  _страх_. Он нарастал, словно они  _осознали_ , что я нахожусь рядом с ними, на них, под ними, среди них. Я отсылал страх обратно, не мог остановиться, но он все нарастал, а я не мог ни уйти, ни даже шевельнуться. Совсем как они.

— Они? Кто они, Гандам?

— Они, оно... не знаю. Страх. 

Позднее Соня пересказала разговор Хаджиме, которого не подпустила к Сенсору с расспросами, чтобы защитить его от воздействий эмоций. К сожалению, это лишь подлило масла в огонь паники, горевший в душе бедного Хаджиме, и тот решил, что они с Гандамом заодно и скрывают ото всех важную информацию.

— О чем он говорит? — в который раз спрашивал он.

— Это похоже на описания слона слепым. Гандам не видел и не слышал этого... чувствования.

— Но он  _ощутил_  его, Соня, — едва сдерживая злобу, сказал Биолог. — И не эмпатией, а черепом. Оно пришло, сбило его с ног и ударило. Неужели он этого не видел?  


  
— Ну и что бы он увидел, Хаджиме? — многозначительным тоном сказала она, но он не обратил на это внимание.

Вызывает страх у человека нечто инородное. Убийца — посторонний,  _чужой_. Зло снаружи!

— Одного удара достаточно, чтобы лишить сознания, — устало сказала Невермайнд. — Он ничего не видел. Но когда он очнулся, то ощутил сильный страх. Не свой, а чего-то иного. Он уверен в этом, как и в том, что этот страх не был ни от одного из нас. Видимо, местные формы жизни способны к чувствам.

Хината бросил на нее мрачный взгляд.

— Ты хочешь напугать меня. Но что тобой движет? — Он не дождался ответа и, встав, медленно, словно пожилой человек, отошел к лабораторному столу.

Она оглядела остальных, и ощутила страх, переставший в отчаяние. Она поняла, что новая, хрупкая взаимозависимость между ней и Гандамом придает ей сил. Страшно предполагать, что будет с остальными, если Хаджиме уже на грани. Когда Хиеко и Некомару играли в шахматы, она потихоньку разворачивала стул, пока он не оказался почти вплотную с его стулом.

Соня отправилась к Нагито, который изучал клубок корней, похожий на паука. Она спросила у него ответ на загадку со стульями, и он ответил кратко, не поворачиваясь:

— Следят за врагом. 

— Врагом, значит... А что чувствуешь ты, Нагито? — спросила она. У нее вдруг появилась надежда, что он поймет ее как психолог, на той почве намеков и сопереживаний, что неизведана биологам.

— Я сильно обеспокоен нашим пребыванием здесь. Но я не обладаю эмпатией, потому, вероятнее всего, это вызвано общей стрессовой ситуацией и тем, что случилось в так называемом  _лесу_.

***

Гандам беспокойно спал. Он пронзительно кричал и после того, как Нагито его успокаивал, он очень медленно засыпал. Наутро Чиаки не проснулась. Ее не удалось разбудить даже стимуляторами. Она цеплялась за свой сон, соскальзывала все дальше и дальше, пока окончательно не перестала реагировать на все, что происходит вокруг. Ее не было.

— Второй день — второй павший. Десять негритят, девять негритят... — бормотал Нидай.

— А следующим негритенком будешь ты, — резко сказала Койзуми, толкнув его. — Пойди лучше проведи еще одно исследование в лесу и научись жить в гармонии с природой!

— Он всех нас сведет с ума, — сказал Сода, поднимаясь. — Вы что, не чувствуете, что он с нами делает? Это все из его комнаты... Изводит нас при помощи страха!

— Кто изводит? — в непонимании спросил Нидай, нависая над ним горой.

— Мне назвать его по имени? Тогда  _Гандам_. Гандам, Гандам Танака! Он хотел нас всех перессорить, а теперь пытается свести с ума, насылая страх. Соня и Хаджиме уже под его контролем, а что будет с остальными? Это нужно предотвратить.

— Ты разве уже не пытался, Казуичи?

В дверях кабины стоял Гандам, полураздетый и перемотанный бинтами. Казалось, что на нем не было живого места.

— Твоя сила настолько ничтожная, что мне проще было самому себя ударить. К тому же мне нет смысла пугать вас, словно без того напуганных мышей: это все лес.

Казуичи метнулся было к нему, чтобы напасть снова, но Некомару без усилий схватил его и держал, пока Нагито не сделал ему успокаивающий укол. Соду заперли, а он все кричал что-то вдогонку, пока не отключился.

— Ладно, — вымученно сказал Хаджиме. — Гандам, расскажи, что ты знаешь, и все.

Он хотел было отмахнуться, но Соня жестом велела ему сесть, прежде чем начать разговор.

— Спустя три дня своего пребывания в лесу я начал чувствовать, что воспринимаю какие-то эмоции.

— Что? — Биолог округлил глаза, не веря своим ушам. — Почему ты раньше не сказал?

— Подумал, что схожу с ума. Вы же понимаете, что мое участие в экспедиции является ошибкой, и на месте меня должна быть другая персона. Я совершил ошибку, когда записался добровольцем в Крайние Изыскания, а Власти — когда приняли меня. 

Все молчали, но Соня заметила, как дрогнули плечи Гандама и как тяжело он вздохнул, когда ощутил горькое согласие сокомандников.

Он рассказал практически все то же, что говорил Соне, разбавляя свое повествование внезапно открывшимся кашлем. Их молчаливое внимание внимание поддержало Гандама: они слушали, и он говорил. Он полностью от них зависел: когда его ненавидели, он мерзок; когда народ ним насмехались, он нелеп; когда его слушали, он рассказчик. Он беспомощно повиновался их эмоциям, чувствам, желаниям. Даже пока он говорил, кто-нибудь обязательно отвлекался: Хиеко оценивала его ужасный, как она думает, шрам, Микан со страхом и волнением глядела на розовевшие бинты, а Соню отвлекала жалость. Гандам запнулся и потерял нить своего монолога.

— Я... я решил, что это деревья, — сказал он и смолк.

— Это не деревья, — замотал головой Хаджиме. — У них нет ничего, способного воспринять эмоции. Ничего.

— Похоже, ты не хочешь признать, что неправ, — мягко заметил Нагито, широко улыбаясь. Биолог уставился на него. — Что насчет тех странных корневых узелков?

— А что с ними?

— Они являются средством связи между деревьями. Но давай представим, что нам ничего неизвестно о структуре мозга животных, а тебе дают всего одну клетку. Ты определишь, способна она к чувствованию или нет?

— Нет. Потому что она к нему не способна. К чему ты клонишь?

— К тому, что все растения в лесу связаны между собой этими корневыми узлами и ветками. Я знаю, что ум или чувствование нельзя увидеть или извлечь. Но это не значит, что его нет. Я просто не знаю, как описать. Потому пусть это сделает Гандам.

Гандам подхватил мысль и заговорил, словно был в трансе:

— Чувствование без органов чувств. Слепое, глухое, немое, неподвижное. Частично способное к раздражению, когда к нему прикасаются. Реагирует на солнце, свет, воду и химические вещества вокруг корней. Присутствие без сознания и ощущения небытия без чего-либо.

— Тогда откуда страх? — тихо спросила Микан, вздрогнув от собственных слов.

— Могу точно сказать, что некоторое беспокойство присутствовало последние несколько дней. А потом, когда я лежал меж деревьев и моя кровь стекала на их корни... — На лице Гандама появился блеск от пота. — Оно превратилось в страх. Чистый и неподдельный.

— 'Молчание этих бесконечных пространств повергает меня в ужас', — пробормотал Некомару своим басистым голосом. — Благодаря сразу Паскаль постиг Бесконечность.

— Может быть, лес воспринимает нас, — начал Нагито, — как опасность? Когда Гандам лежал и мучился от боли и страха, оно заметило это и отреагировало страхом...

— Это не 'оно', — оборвал его Хаджиме. — Там нет существа, нет сознания, нет личности! Это максимум могла быть лишь функция...

— Есть лишь страх, — сказал Гандам.

Долгое время все сидели тихо, прислушиваясь к молчанию снаружи. 

— Гандам, — сказала Соня, — ты же можешь передавать эмоции. Почему ты не передашь, что мы не причиним лесу зла?

— Окутать ложью искренность, идущую изнутри, крайне трудно, Координатор. Невозможно передать то, чего не существует.

— На мы же не хотим зла, мы дружелюбны.

— Неужели? Когда вы нашли меня в лесу, вы были дружелюбны?

— Ну... нет. — Соня сглотнула ком, раздиравший горло. — Мы были напуганы. Но это ведь не наш страх?

— Но вы его чувствовали. Неужели вы не понимаете, — почему я не люблю всех вас, а вы все не любите меня? Неужели вы не понимаете, что я передаю все отрицательные эмоции обратно к вам? И делаю это в порядке самозащиты. Ваша изначальная антипатия к уроду, словно снежный ком, переросла в неконтролируемую ненависть, неужели это так неясно звучит? Под воздействием ужаса леса моя сила передать свои сигналы слабеет, и я ничего не могу передать, кроме ужаса!

— И что нам делать? — словно наконец поняв ситуацию, в которой все оказались, спросила Хиеко. Нагито тут же ответил:  


  
— Перенести лагерь на другой континент. Быть может, растительные умы не сразу заметят нас.

— Удивительно, что это столь очевидное решение проявилось только сейчас, — сухо сказал Гандам.

Все наблюдали за ним. Он открылся им, и они увидели его таким, каким он есть: беспомощная мышь, загнанная в ловушку. Возможно, они поняли, что эту ловушку из жестокого эгоизма соорудил не Гандам. Создали клетку и загнали его туда, хоть и сами об этом не подозревали. Если бы при встрече они проявили хотя бы доверие к нему, нашли в себе силы проявить симпатию, каким бы он был тогда?

Это не получилось сделать ранее, а теперь было уже поздно. Больше ни у кого не хватало ни времени, ни сил на нечто огромное: остается лишь луч неподдельной, но подавляемой сейчас любви Сони, сочувствие и жалость — две разменные монеты любви. Координатор положила ему руку на плечо и прочла на его лице отчаянную обиду на их любопытство и собственную жалость.

— Ложись обратно, раны снова кровоточат, — сказала она, и он послушался.

***

На следующее утро 'Гам' пролетел ровно полкруга над Миром-4470 с его красно-зелеными землями и темными морями. Крайние Изыскатели остановились в степи: двадцать тысяч квадратных километров травы, овеваемой ветром. Никаких лесов в ближайших сотни километров, а на равнине ни одного дерева. Чиаки все еще спала, а Казуичи находился под действием транквилизаторов. Гандаму не спалось, и он, ступая нетвердым шагом, прошел в главную кабину. С панорамных окон корабля виднелись неясные широкие полосы травы. Ветер носил по округе слабый сладковатый запах пальцы и тихий бескрайний свист. Чуть склонив забинтованную голову, Эмпат долго стоял неподвижно. На планету опустилась ночь, и появились звезды. Ветер стих, и наступила тишина. Он слушал.

В ту ночь слушала и Соня Невермайнд. Она неподвижно лежала в кровати и слушала. Слушала, как течет в жилах кровь, как мирно спит Чиаки, ее соседка по комнате, как подступают сновидения, как Вселенная медленно умирает, как смерть подкрадывается к Крайним Изыскателям и как тихо и коварно она дышит ей в ухо.

Координатор с усилием поднялась с кровати и направилась в главную кабину. Не спал никто: все занимались чем-то своим, делая вид, что кроме них никого и не было. Нагито и Хаджиме оказались в кабине Гандама, которому она перебинтовала голову. Местами у него начала проступать седина. Руки Сони тряслись.

— Так откуда берется страх? — спросила она, и ее голос рассек потрясающе долгую тишину.

— Не только деревья, травы тоже...

— Но мы в тысячах километрах от места, где были утром!

— Оно едино, — сухо сказал Гандам. — Быстрее ветра, пули и силы света способна двигаться лишь мысль.

— Оно не может думать, — безжизненным голосом твердил Хаджиме. — Это лишь цепь процессов. Чтобы вся планета была чувствительной, бессмертной, изолированной...

—  _Изолированной_ , — повторил Гандам. — Именно! Проблема не в наших намерениях, а нашем существовании. Мы то иное, что никогда не было здесь прежде. Вот почему я вечно хочу от вас скрыться! Мой высокий разум дает мне преимущество перед кобрами, тиграми, живым миром... но не над людьми. — Танака начал говорить с неподдельным добродушием. — Не думал, что оно так велико. Следит за всеми бурями и затишьями, зимой и летом. Имеет корни, но не имеет врагов... Неужели изоляция становится ступенью к величеству?

— Ты беззащитен, Гандам, — сказала Соня, с неохотой обрывая поток его мыслей. — Тебе стоит покинуть планету, пока ты не сошел с ума.

Он замешкался, а затем поднял на нее глаза. Впервые его взгляд был спокойным, не бегающим, прозрачным, словно вода.

— А что хорошего принес мне здравый ум? Если бы я поддался ему, я бы смог общаться?

— Подожди, — с напряжением в голосе вмешался Нагито. — Неужели ты хочешь перестать отторгать страх и поглотить его? Это или убьет тебя, или повергнет обратно в аутизм.

— А что, если его сообщения это и есть  _отторжение_. Но в нем мое спасение: у него нет разума, коим я обладаю.

— Человек способен понять расположения звезд и галактик, — подхватила идею Соня, — и истолковать ее как  _любовь_.

Нагито обвел обоих тревожным взглядом и задержался на Хаджиме. Тот молчал.

— В лесу это было бы легче, — сказал Гандам. — Кто из вас доставит меня туда?

— Когда?

— Сейчас. Пока все не сошли с ума.

— Я возьмусь, — сказала Координатор.

— Никто не возьмется, — неожиданно громко сказал Казуичи. Он только недавно отошел от действия транквилизаторов и стоял на ватных ногах. — Это просто самоубийство. Соня, ты не можешь...

— Если это поможет нам не сойти с ума, то могу, — с горечью ответила она. — Вы помните, зачем мы здесь? Что хотели получить, от чего отрекались, когда записывались в добровольцы? Мы словно гадкие утята: каждый покинул свою небольшую семью.

Казуичи смолк и, будучи не в силах спорить, отправился в свою каюту. Его проводили сочувствующим взглядом: трепать старые раны еще больнее, чем получить новые.

— Я не могу с вами, — сказал Нагито. — Я думаю, что со мной вохдухолет разобьется. Я слишком бесполезен в таких случаях.

— Надо взять с собой Чиаки. Она может нам очень хорошо помочь, если моя затея удастся.

— Координатор, вы согласны последовать совету Сенсора? — официально спросил Биолог, словно эта интонация придаст ему уверенности.

— Да, согласна.

— Не одобряю... но полечу с вами.

Комаэда дернулся и взглянул на Хинату тем взглядом, которым смотрят на того, кто рушит важное обещание. Он не скрывал, что его раздирало обидой изнутри, но не мог никак повлиять на исход событий.

— То, что нас ждет, — сказал Гандам, словно предупреждая, — не причинит никому вреда. Это просто ветер среди ветвей. Это всего лишь страшный сон.

***

Реактивный воздухолет поднялся ввысь. В хвостовом отделе мирно спала Чиаки, Соня была за штурвалом, Хаджиме и Гандам молча ждали, когда впереди покажется темная полоса леса.

Они пересекли ее, и теперь под ними была необъятная темнота.

Координатор держала воздухолет низко, чтобы найти место для посадки, но ей пришлось бороться с отчаянным желанием подняться, улететь, и как можно быстрее. Впереди виднелось белое пятно — верхушка холма, выступавшая над черными силуэтами 'растительности', над частями целого. Она неудачно опустила судно на поляну: руки скользили по рычагу, словно натертые мылом.

Теперь их окружал лес — кусочек темноты от полного мрака.

Соня съежилась и закрыла глаза. Чиаки ворочалась и стонала во сне. Хаджиме дышал громко и прерывисто, сидя в напряжении даже когда Гандам поднялся к скользящей дверце. Его спина и забинтованная голова едва виднелись в тусклом свете приборной панели. Он пригнулся и замешкался на пороге.

Соню трясло, и она не могла даже поднять голову.

— Нет, нет, нет, — твердила она шепотом. В ее глазах стояли слезы, готовые в любой момент пролиться. — Нет.

—  _Я иду_ , — беззвучно сказал Гандам.

Дверь открылась с таким же протяжным шорохом, с каким и закрылась. Повисла тишина. Снаружи корабля остался лишь страх.

Он стих.

Она подняла голову, медленно расцепила руки. Выпрямилась и огляделась. Стояла темная ночь, над лесом сияли звезды. И больше ничего.

— Гандам, — позвала она, но ответа не было. Тишина восстанавливалась даже когда она заговорила громче.

Постепенно к ней пришло осознание, что что-то случилось с Хаджиме. Только она попыталась разглядеть его, как из хвостового отдела раздался голос:

— Неожиданно.

Это был голос Чиаки. Координатор включила внутреннее освещение и увидела, что Инженер спит, свернувшись калачиком и прикрывая рот рукой.

— Все в порядке, — сказала она сквозь сон.  


  
— Гандам...

— Все в порядке, — донесся тихий голос.

— Где ты?

Молчание.

— Возвращайся.

Поднимался ветер. Голос Нанами стал тише, словно уступая ему.

— Я останусь.

— Ты не можешь остаться...

Молчание.

— Ты будешь один, Гандам!

— Послушай. Я желаю тебе добра. 

Это были последние слова, звучавшие из уст Чиаки. Она лежала неподвижно. Хаджиме еще неподвижней. Соня не раз звала Гандама по имени, но не получала ответа.

— Гандам! — кричала она в молчание ветра, пустоту лесного бытия. — Я вернусь. Я только доставлю Хаджиме на базу. Я вернусь, Гандам!

Тишина и ветер среди листвы.

***

Изыскания для Мира-4470 окончательно завершились спустя тридцать дней. Поначалу все были в потрясении от случившегося: Микан долго лежала на терапии, а Нагито не вылезал из кабины, принимая двойную, а то и тройную дозу транквилизаторов. Они искали Гандама небольшой группой, но Соня сомневалась, что помнит холм, на котором приземлилась в ту ночь, полную страха и отчаяния. Вскоре они решили оставлять для него штабели припасов: еды на несколько лет, одежду, палатки, инструменты — нет смысла искать человека, который хочет спрятаться в глубине нескончаемых лесных лабиринтов. Гандам мог быть в шаге от них, но остаться незамеченным.

Но он был, потому что страх исчез.

После мучительной и истощающей встречи с несмышленным Соня стала выше ценить разум и пыталась осознать действия Гандама. Она понимала, но не могла сказать.

Гандам вобрал в себя страх, принял и тем самым превзошел. Он уступил чуждому, бесконечно предался и не оставил места для зла.

После долгих лет световых лет 'Гам' вернулся туда, где несколько веков назад был порт. Там по-прежнему были люди. Они (с недоверием) приняли отчеты и зарегистрировали потери: Биолог Хаджиме Хината, умерший от страха, и Сенсор Гандам Танака, ставший поселенцем.


End file.
